ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 5 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level5).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 5 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Cooking Quest | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 5 Recipes "Recipes for expert chefs--create cuisine with transcendent scents and flavors! Good luck!" In-Game Text -Be reborn as a true chef and enter the cooking world of the gods!- Not everyone can become a chef, but it couldn't hurt to study this recipe book! Lutie Lady's Pancake: Recreate this delicious taste of Lutie Lady's pancake on your own! Ingredients: 10 Potatoes, 2 Honey, 1 Cooking Oil, 3 Carrots, 1 Bag of Grain Directions: #Make mashed potatoes by boiling Potatoes and crushing them. #Cute the Carrots into slices. #Grind the Grain to make flour and mix the grain powder with egg, mash potatoes, Carrot slices, and water and then knead. #Heat a pan over high heat and oil the pan. #Add a batch of the dough and fry it until it is crisp, golden brown. Mastela Fruit Wine: This purple wine is very tempting, but don't drink and drive your Peco Peco! Ingredients: 4 Mastela Fruits, 1 Blue Potions, 2 Alcohol, 2 Lemons, 1 Yellow Spice Directions: #Squeeze 3 Mastela Fruits and Lemon to make Mastela Fruit juice and Lemon juice. #Add 1 Alcohol and the lemon juice to a mixer and mix for 20 seconds. #Add 1 Blue Potion, 1 Alcohol, and Mastela juice to the mixer and mix for another 5 seconds. #Pour the mixed Mastela wine to a glass. Sprinkle Yellow Spice on top and garnish the glass with the remaining half Mastela Fruit. Green Salad: Fresh green salad with sweet dressing. Ingredients: 2 Hinalle Leaflets, 3 Aloe Leaflets, 10 Sharp Leafs, 6 Huge Leafs, 1 Sweet Sauce, 1 Yellow Spice Directions: #Slice the Hinalle Leaflets, soak the slices shortly in cold water, and then dry. #Sort the soft Sharp Leaves and cut them into 5-cm pieces. Afterwards, cut the leaf pieces into thirds. Soak the slices shortly in cold water and then dry. #Roll the Huge Leaves and cut the rolled Huge Leaves into slices. Briefly soak the slices shortly in cold water and then dry. #Remove thorns from the Aloe Leaflets and then cut them in half. Slice the Aloe Leaflets, briefly soak them in cold water, and then dry. #Place a fistful of each vegetable next to each other. Serve with Sweet Sauce and Yellow Spice spread on top. Steamed Bat Wing in Pumpkin: Tender bat wings steamed inside a sweet pumpkin. Ingredients: 20 Wing of Red Bat, 20 Jack o' Pumpkins, 1 Pot, 10 Hinalle Leaflets, 10 Red Herbs Directions: #Cut the bat wings into bite-size pieces and then cut Hinalle Leaflets and Red Herbs into thick slices. #Oil a pan and fry the bat wings for a while, and then add Hinalle Leaflet slices. Continue frying. #When the bat wings are well-cooked, add Red Herb slices and salt. #Cut a Jack o' Pumpkin into 6 lengthwise pieces and then scrape off the pulp and seeds from the pumpkin pieces. #Reassemble the pumpkin pieces and then put the fried bat wings inside. #Steam the pumpkin and bat wings for 15 minutes before serving. Spicy Fried Bao: Crispy, fried transparent Baos. Ingredients: 20 Baos, 10 Yellow Herbs, 1 Spicy Sauce, 1 Red Spice, 20 Green Herbs Directions: #Cut Yellow and Green Herbs into pieces that are bigger than a Bao. #Fry Baos and skim off the extra oil. #Line a plate with Green Herbs and then place the Yellow Herbs and fried Baos on the plate before spreading Spicy Sauce on top. #Sprinkle Red Spice and then serve. Fried Scorpion Tails: Don't judge the taste by this dish's appearance! Ingredients: 20 Scorpion Tails, 10 Bug Legs, 10 Huge Leafs, 2 Old Frying Pans, 1 Cooking Oil Directions: #Cut the Huge Leaves into thin slices. #Heat a frying pan over medium heat and add 2 TS of Cooking Oil. #Fry the Bug Legs in the pan. #Prepare another frying pan in the same fashion and then fry the Scorpion Tails in the pan. These ingredients are cooked separately to keep from mixing their flavors. #Once the Bug Legs and Scorpion Tails are crisp and golden brown, add the Huge Leaf pieces and then briefly fry them altogether. #Place a Huge Leaf on a plate and place the friend Scorpion Tails and Bug Legs on it. #Serve with soy sauce. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 9 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book